


But Where's Your Heart?

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Concerts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt on mkmeme : "teen!Matt meets teen!Dom at a *insert emo band here* show. They are both wearing girl jeans and eyeliner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unearthing another dinosaur. Boy, is this fic embarrassing! xD The title is a lyric from: My Chemical Romance - Famous Last Words
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ between September 2010 - April 2011.

A sleepy pair of eyes tried to find out what time was from behind a waggish, raven black tuft which obstructed the vision of the owner’s path. After a second a little, shapely head fell back on the soft pillow returning to the sweet slumber he’d been floating in the last twenty minutes.

 

Then reality hit him with an overwhelming power.

 

_Today. Concert. Best day of your life. My Chemical Romance. Oh. My. Fucking. God._

He abruptly turned on his back and flung away the suffocating blanket so the fresh air of morning would lap his flabby limbs. Well, he wouldn’t actually call it ‘morning’ but rather forenoon as it was eleven o’clock. He reached to the bedside table for his black and fuchsia cellphone, his long fingers quickly typing a message he’d planned previously. It read something like:

 

** <<Hey dudee ima sick, got fever nshit wont go2skool 2day. ilk cal u 4homwork>> **

 

He smirked at the intentional grammatical errors and abbreviations, which he otherwise hated but which in this case, confirmed his ill state. He sent the text to his desk-mate, Hannah without even a shred of guilt. He hated his classmates with fervour; okay, Hannah was pretty bearable but far from what he would call a ‘friend’. The whole class thought he was weird and couldn’t accept his introverted personality. With a little patience and love he would have opened easily, but no one took the time to find the key to Matthew Bellamy’s heart.

 

What does a teenager when he feels rejected? He fled into his own world finding solace in music, particularly in the so-called ‘emo’ music. He also wrote his own poems and song lyrics but nobody had ever seen them. Those creations would be labeled as “whiny emo shit”, he knew. It was not easy to bear the mocking of his classmates about his appearance but he was absolutely sure that he would punch their smirking faces if they made fun of his art. They could mess with him but not with his feelings that he poured into words!

 

But nothing could ruin this perfect day, he thought as he smiled contentedly to the ceiling, stretching his long, thin arms and purring during like a sated kitten. He looked down at his black t-shirt and smiled when he read _My Chemical Romance;_ the same words reflected on each of the posters that were hanging on the walls. He was going to one of their concerts and except for his family, no one knew about it. The sweet and guilty pleasure of the secret was pumping in his veins and he jumped out of the bed, excitedly stumbling away to his desk. He turned on the computer and while it connected to the internet, he took a piss in the bathroom.

 

He checked his mails and saw that he’d received a notification email from **mychemicalromance.com** **saying** that he had a private message waiting for him in his inbox. His palms started sweating and while the forum page of his favourite band loaded he first clicked on the **Tour dates > 20 March Plymouth, ** **UK** thread leaving the sweet delight of a message for later.

 

He had been a member of the forum for ten months but he didn’t post too much although he loved to read about the lives of the other members. As the page loaded, he searched for his last comment, where he asked:

 

Anyone coming to this concert? I’ve never been to Plymouth and I’d like to hook up with other MCR fans. :)

 

A member called **yellow_venom** responded the following:

 

I live in Plymouth. If you want we could meet. See your inbox! ;)

 

Matthew grinned from ear to ear. He clicked on the small envelope on the right side of the screen and he tried to remember facts about this person. Their status was a “newbie” so there was not much info about their background, but with such a username, she must have been a girl. Finally the message showed up:

 

Hey there!

 

I read that you’re searching for a concert buddy. :P I live here in Plymouth and I’d be glad to meet with you. Where are you coming from? Where shall we meet? The gates open at 6 in the evening but we should get there at least an hour earlier.

 

Let me know if you still need my help!

 

Dom

 

“Dom?” Matthew asked it loudly. Huh, he would never have thought about that name. Nevertheless, the bloke seemed sympathetic and helpful, so he replied fast, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he tried to word his answer clearly. He wanted to give a good first impression.

 

Hello Dom! :)

 

Thank you so much for offering your help! I get on the bus at Teignmouth and I’ll arrive in the Plymouth bus station at 4 in the afternoon.

 

Thank you again!!!

 

Matthew

 

His stomach flip-flopped in anticipation, but when he smiled, he also stifled a thought. _Stop fantasizing about strangers, Matt!_ Instead he locked himself in the bathroom and took a hot shower, during  which he decided what to wear and how to style his hair. When he stepped into his room, he took out a t-shirt with a MCR logo and a pair of deep purple pants. He wasn’t sure about the last item because he bought it in the girl department but he considered the usual jeans+ black t-shirt attire too banal and boring. While waiting for his hair-straightener to heat up, Matt stepped to his computer and refreshed the page. A surprised chuckle left his mouth when he saw a new message from Dom. It was sent three minutes earlier.

 

Ah, good morning! :P I’ve just woken up.

 

I’ll be waiting for you in the bus station. Can’t wait to meet you!

 

 

D.

 

“Great! This guy is really decent.” Matt thought to himself. He was about to close the window when he remembered something. “Wait, I don’t even know how he looks. How will we recognize each other?!” And with a frantic expression he started typing, trusting that Dom would still be online. His hope was fulfilled:

 

Clever boy! Sorry, I’m still sleepy. :P

 

I’m 175 cm tall, skinny and I have blonde hair, wearing a MCR t-shirt. ;) You?

 

The boy gulped. _This is so awkward! I should just call off this whole thing_. Changing his mind he sent the basic information, and then shut down the computer and ruffled his slightly wet hair. When he finished straightening his hair, his thin but elegant lips were graced by a tiny smile as a response to the extra shininess of the lock of hair which covered his left eye. Matt fixed his coiffure with hairspray and the last step was to add a touch of cologne behind his ear and on his chest. He was on the point to leave the room when he returned to the mirror. The boy took out a black eyeliner of a drawer. He’d been dreaming about using it again… though the first time was a failure.

 

_Matt had almost exited the house; he was invited to the neighbour boy’s eighteenth birthday party when his father’s serious and low voice called out from the living room:_

_“Matthew! Come here!”_

_The teenager obeyed and stood in front of his father looking at the patterned carpet._

_“Look in my eyes!”_

_He didn’t do it. He knew what was to follow._

_“Look at me!” his father shouted. Not waiting a second more he gripped his son’s hair painfully and lifted it roughly._

_“You really want to get it hot?! Answer me! Isn’t it enough that you dyed your hair black now you started wearing make-up like a fucking fag?! Don’t aggravate the situation!”_

_The well-built man jogged his son violently in the bathroom’s direction._

_“Wash it off! Don’t you ever dare putting it on or you can find yourself another family!”_

His unduly heavy-handed parent was not at home though… he was away in a business trip for the whole weekend. With a vengeful smile the boy applied the black-eyeliner that contrasted so intensely with his cerulean eyes. He had already packed his bag the day before, he only needed to include a hoodie and he could leave the house.

 

He headed to his grandma’s house which was right next to the bus station. Matthew loved his grandmother very much; her presence in his life always soothing and if it wasn’t for her, he would have probably run away by now. She had a modern mentality and therefore she didn’t scream when her only grandson was standing in the doorway with painted eyes. Instead, she cupped his face gently and inspected him closely.

 

“It looks good on you.” She gave her final verdict with a smile. Matt blushed and mumbled a soft “thank you”. Grandma beckoned him in the kitchen and  gave him a small packet containing two sandwiches, chocolate and a bottle of water the boy hugging her gratefully. He felt that he owned so much to her. She even paid for his gig ticket!

 

“Now go, the bus should be here in 10 minutes! Have a safe trip and call me at the end of the concert!”

 

“You are the best grandma in the world! See ya!” He yelled, and then he was gone.

 

The bus arrived in time and Matt chose a seat in the back of the bus, craving a little intimacy to think things over. He saw in his head the list with indispensable items: concert ticket – check, bus tickets – check, wallet – check, ID card – check. He shifted feeling at ease when something clicked in his mind: _Ouch, I forgot to buy something for Dom!_ After all, he couldn’t expect the boy waiting for him and accompanying him to the concert for free. _I’ll buy him a drink or something._

 

* * * * *

 

In a small but cozy garret, a young man was fussing about just to pass time. He was all agog to meet Matthew, though at first he hadn’t intended to reply to his post. He was new to the forum and barely knew the members but something about the the-ZETA-parade username made him giggle. Seriously, who would chose such an odd name? While he was mustering his wardrobe, his fourteen-year old sister stepped in the room and went to his CD collection.

 

“You are supposed to knock on the door if you want to enter somebody’s personal room, aren’t you, Sandy?” quipped Dominic, his voice muffled because his head was tucked into the piles of clothes.

 

“Whatever, Dom.” She was still rummaging through his CDs when Dominic took out two t-shirts, undecided about which one would he dress in. “Hey, where is your Placebo CD?”

 

“In the laptop.” He said and motioned towards it.

 

“You already preparing for the concert? They let you in only at six, right?”

 

Dominic blushed and turned away, pretending like he was searching for something in his drawer.

 

“Err… you are right but I have to go to the bus station. I’m waiting for someone, uhm, who attends the concert.”

 

“Oooh!” Sandy stretched on her brother’s bed suddenly not in a big hurry any more. “And how did you meet this mystery person?”

 

“On the My Chemical Romance forum.”

 

“Girl or boy? How old?” Sandy was eager to hear every juicy detail.

 

“Is this an interrogation or what?” the blonde boy snorted, throwing a pillow to Sandy. That was enough to trigger off a pillow fight, leaving the siblings laughing cheerfully and pleasantly exhausted after five minutes. It also helped Dom to calm down a bit.

 

“Come, tell me what to wear tonight,” he said, poking his sister’s left arm.

 

Sandy rolled her eyes. “Well, obviously one of your MCR t-shirt. You have like hundreds.”

 

Dominic held up his two favourite pieces.

 

“The right one. It’s presumptuous.” She winked. “And match very well the yellow, skinny pants you have stolen from me.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think I should put on those. This is a bloody rock concert. Shouldn’t I wear entirely black attire?” the boy looked unsteadily in his sister’s comforting eyes.

 

“Hell, no! I like your colourful wardrobe. Hurry up, put on those clothes already!”

 

Dom tried to comprehend the fact that his little sis complimented on his fashion taste while he dressed in the indicated items. He looked at Sandy with the “How do I look?” question in his eyes.

 

“Perfect! You’re looking good, brother!” She kissed his cheek proudly and added: “You will surely seduce your concert buddy.” And when she saw that Dominic’s face is all flushed, she thought it was the right moment to get the information she wanted: “So what’s _her_ name?”

 

Dominic turned even redder.

 

“ _Matthew_.” He shuned to the bathroom, leaving his agape sister in the middle of the room .

 

* * * * *

 

Sandy was helping her mother in the neat kitchen and while doing so, she rattled off the facts she’d learnt a few minutes ago.

 

“But Mum, isn’t that outrageous that Dom will meet with a complete stranger? What if he’s a serial killer or an old perv?”she asked, thinking all of this information was new to her mother.

 

“Hey, don’t even try manipulating mum! I’ve already told her about my plans and she approved of them!” Dom walked in with a bag hanging loosely on his left shoulder.

 

“You did?!” Sandy asked as she looked incredulously at her smiling mother.

 

“Yes, I did, because Dominic talked about it honestly and didn’t arrange things behind my back. Besides, I saw the messages they’ve exchanged this morning and he seems inoffensive.”

 

Their mother turned to place the cake in the oven and she noticed a weird change on her son’s face.

 

“I suppose that’s not dirt under your eyes, is it?” she asked, tilting her head while Dominic concentrated on the patterns of the marble.

 

“Please, Mum, let me wear it just for this occasion!” he cried. He tried looking at her angelic fluttering his dark blonde eyelashes innocently.

 

“Hey, you borrowed my eyeliner without asking?” Sandy shouted as she realized that Dom’s source for eyeliner was her faff bag.

 

“So? You always come into my room without knocking and you steal my favourite CDs,” her brother retorted smugly.

 

“Don’t start your silly fights again!” Their mother stroked their heads and gathered her children under her protective arms. “Dom… you can leave on the eyeliner but make sure it disappears before you come home. Your father wouldn’t like it. And take a taxi otherwise you’ll let poor Matthew wait for you.”

 

Sandy looked up into her mother’s eyes: “How will Dom recognize him?”

 

“He sent me a brief description of himself.” Her brother shrugged. “He’s a bit shorter than me with blue eyes and black hair. I guess he’ll be wearing a MCR shirt.”

 

Sandy wiggled her eyebrows at Matt’s description.

 

“But darling there will probably be dozens of teenagers wearing MCR t-shirts. I hope you won’t lose sight of him,” said their mother as she frowned worriedly.

 

Sandy’s face lit up with excitement. “I have an idea!”

 

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew put the remaining sandwich and chocolate back in his bag and tried to relax by closing his eyes and listening to his mp3 player. In a quarter of an hour he would be breathing the Plymouth air.

When the bus finally stopped, Matthew’s knees felt like butter, so limp that he had to hold onto the door when he got off of the bus. The chortling wind ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes reflexively. When the dust storm subsided, he opened his eyes carefully and shopped around.

He noticed a figure that matching to Dom’s description, though he wasn’t sure yet as this boy was standing with his back to him. A moment later he turned round. He was blonde and he wore a MCR t-shirt and black aviators which were so _stylish_. And he… he was holding a paper with  “MATTHEW :)” written on it!

Matthew felt as an involuntary grin spread on his face. He usually didn’t like to smile from ear to ear in public because his front teeth were crooked, but he just couldn’t hide his surprise and emotion. His legs set off without waiting for his mind’s command and his movement was caught by the vigilant eyes of the blonde. He mirrored Matt’s action and presented the black-haired teenager with the most radiant smile he’d ever seen.

“Matthew, right?”

“Yes. Hello, Dom! The cardboard is… – that’s very thoughtful of you!”

Dom’s smile didn’t cease to gild the beauty of the day. “Sorry about the smiley, my sister drew it when I wasn’t looking.”

Cheerful laughter filled the air. The boys shook their hands and they checked out their future concert buddy. Dom jumped for joy when he noticed the fine, black streaks under Matt’s perfectly blue eyes. The subject of his staring bowed his head, thinking that Dom was judging him, labelling him as a freak or gay. But his eyes opened with astonishment when he finally pegged that Dom was wearing yellow jeans… yellow? Seriously, where did he buy them? And then he noticed the brand on one of the pocket:  ** ginger ** . That’s a brand _only for woman_!!!

“Matthew… “ a soft voice caressed his ears.

When he dared to look up at his new friend’s face the aviators were gone. Instead attentive and gently smiling greyish-green eyes locked with his, their mysterious colour was accentuated by the black eyeliner he was sporting. Matt gaped but at the glisten of the shared secret surrounded his and Dom’s eyes, a twinkle which could not be described but which would never fade in either boys’ heart.

“I suppose you must be hungry. Come, let’s grab something! There’s a good place within walking distance.”

Matt nodded. “Good idea. Drinks on me!” Dominic refused the offer but Matt continued: “No objections! You were kind enough to bother and wait for me so I owe you.”

While sat, eating their late lunch, the two teenagers learnt more about each other ; though he was usually very shy, Matt was the first one to start a conversation.

“Err… Dom? You’re still at school, right? You answered my e-mail in the morning and normally you shouldn’t have been home.”

“Yes, I’m seventeen. I still have a year. But my mum is very understanding and she let me stay at home today to rest and prepare for the concert. What about you?”

“I’m sixteen years old. Well, turning seventeen in three months.” Matthew squared his shoulders proudly. “Unfortunately, my school and teachers suck so I had to make up a story about this _awful_ cold I came down with.” He giggled mischievously while Dom noticed how ducky and cute he looked. 

Dom wanted to tell Matt how charming he found him but instead he just said:

“I like the way you style your hair, Matthew.” The shy boy chocked on his drink and mumbled a low “thank you”.

“I do it myself. I use a… err, straightening iron.” _Oh god, maybe I shouldn’t have said that!_

__

“Really? So that’s why it’s so shiny! I borrowed my sister’s straightening iron a few times but it didn’t  work for me.” Dom rolled his eyes.

“But you shouldn’t have even tried it! You’re lucky to have a hair like this; you don’t even have to brush it; it stays too perfectly and it looks so soft,” Matt said.

Dom laughed heartily.

“Want to touch it?” he tilted his head in Matt’s direction and smiled contentedly when he felt long fingers brushing delicately through his blonde locks. He almost moaned  with displeasure when Matt finished his delicious stroking. _Dom, you idiot! Don’t see more than it really is!_

__

“It’s time to go to the Pavilion. Are you ready to rock out, Matthew?”

“Hell, YES!” yelled Matt in a voice more excited than usual.

Dominic giggled and highfived his new mate. “We’ll be there in a few minutes, and we’ll pass a beautiful park on our way.” The blonde youngster took a camera out of his bag and put the strap behind his neck.

“Nice camera!” Matt whistled appreciatively.

“Ah, I wish it was mine! My friend, Tom, let me borrow it! He calls it ‘the apple of his eyes’ and I bet he’d kill me if something happened to it, so we should endeavour finding a spot where people aren’t bouncing like lunatics.”

Matt nodded in agreement and took in the serenity of the park. He saw a fountain, hurried towards it and watched in silent admiration as mermaids, nymphs and other mythical, aquatic creatures spat the  trickling water. Dom never thought of himself as an artistic soul, but he saw the magic of the moment. It might only happen once with you; some people never even experience it. It was that rare moment when time froze and everything in the universe aligned to make a moment perfect.

Dom turned on the camera and focused on the diaphanous glow which enveloped Matthew’s chiselled features,  the raven-haired boy not even noticing he was being photographed . _I am the first man to take a photo of an angel. If I would die now, I would be happy._ He checked the pic on the display screen and no doubt, this was an artistic image filled with emotion.

The mellow and silken afternoon light poured onto the gathering crowds of jolly My Chemical Romance fans as Matt and Dom joined them. They passed the remaining time by talking to each other and the people around, guessing the possible setlist and wondering if they would have their best evening of 2007 at one of the concerts from _The Black Parade Tour_.

“I heard that they tend to sing mostly songs from their new album, which is a masterpiece, don’t get me wrong. But tonight I’d like to hear one of their old songs even if it’s the only old piece they perform.”

Matthew looked confusedly at the slightly taller blonde. “And which song is that?”

“I can’t tell you yet. If they play it I will let you know, Matthew.” Dom smiled mysteriously.

“Pfff, you’re such a tease! And by the way, you can call me Matt. I mean if you want to… it’s shorter.”

“Matt…” Dominic pressed onto the final ‘t’-s savouring the aroma of the new name.

The intimate moment was interrupted by the arrival of well-built body-guards with steely glances that surveyed the crowd while opening the barriers. The boys looked away in opposite directions as they moved on step by step.

At first things went smoothly, but eventually people from the back got impatient and started pushing. Matthew was seized by panic when Dominic had suddenly disappeared from his right side. He looked in each direction, breathing heavily but all he could see were mean faces on people that didn’t care about the growing sombre illness inside him. Fear invaded his veins and he almost collapsed when a reassuringly warm hand touched his shuddering forearm. It was Dom. The two boys heaved a sigh of relief simultaneously.

“Oh, Dom! I though… thought I lost you!” Matthew breathed weakly.

“Me too… Jesus, Matt, you’re trembling!” He put his arm around Matthew’s shoulder  and offered his support. “I’ll lead you through this critical area and then we’ll find a calm place, okay?” His confidence calmed the thin boy, and though Dom was concerned, he had to be strong. They reached an airy hall and Matthew leaned against the wall. The blonde gave him a handkerchief and a bottle of cool water. Matt came to his senses and smiled weakly at his “saviour.”

“Sorry for ruining your evening. I’m a pain in your ass, I know,” said Matt as his upper lip trembled.

“Oh, don’t be silly! ‘s nothing. When did you have your first panic attack?”

“Two years ago. But how did you know?” Matt asked curiously while he composed himself and went in the direction of the main entrance.

“My sister had them often after she was stuck in an elevator for fifty minutes. Alone. It was such a difficult period in our lives. Poor Sandy had sudden panic attacks at home, at school, or even in the streets.  But after we asked the help of a specialist, she learnt how to control her angst thanks to a type of psychotherapy.”

Matt drank in Dom’s words listening with an inquisitive look, as they were waiting in front of the last, but still closed gate. “It’s good to hear that she got over it. I went through the same thing, I was given medication as well, but writing helped me the most.” The thin boy’s voice lowered. “Though sometimes I relapse… “

Dominic frowned empathetically. “Do you know what caused all this… upset?”

Matthew nodded while looking at the blonde boy standing beside him. He knew he could trust him from the first moment he’d set his eyes on him.

“Two years ago my mum decided to leave us… One morning I woke up, and instead of finding my smiling mother in the kitchen, a grave letter was waiting for me on the table in the living room. I don’t know if the emptiness she caused could be ever erased. I passed out in the middle of the room. Dad found me there few hours later… it was a hard hit for the whole family,” Matthew confessed in a detached voice, but Dom knew that under the cold surface laid a lot of pain and bitterness.

The shocking information staggered him so deeply that he couldn’t word any comforting reassurance. Instead, he put his warm hand on Matthew’s shoulder and rubbed subtly, while looking down in embarrassment at his inability to soothe his new friend. A few moments later, Matthew put his lukewarm hand on Dominic’s hand and squeezed it lightly, silently thanking him for his invaluable support.

_ Is it possible to interlock your soul with a “stranger’s” after such a short time? My own mother never understood my needs, and here I am opening my heart to Dom… his presence means so much to me, and I talk to him like I would talk to myself. Maybe the emptiness can be filled. I found the last piece of the puzzle. And even if it hurts physically, I must release his hand. The absence of his hold is as painful for me as it is for him, but I will always cherish those moments of gratification. _

__

The ringing of Dominic’s phone pepped up both boys from their suave day-dreaming.

“Hello, Mum!” Dom greeted his mother while he took a step back. Matthew could still hear his whispered answers which only made him blush even more.

“Yes, he arrived safely… we went and ate, then came here to the Pavilion. No, no, he’s really nice! Yes, we get along very well.” The boy paused, he was probably listening to his mother. As he turned back to Matt, his smile grew wider and wider with each of his mother’s words. He scanned Matthew’s face while saying: “I’ll ask him and I’ll call you back, okay?”

Matthew couldn’t imagine what would Dom need to discuss with him, and he didn’t find any hints in his mysterious eyes either.

“So, mum had this great idea. She asks if you want to stay over at us for the night.” The blonde teenager’s voice became more and more excited. “Imagine, it would be so cool. We could talk every detail of the concert, enjoy together the post-gig euphoria… and… just spend a little more time together.”

Matthew’s sadness evaporated in a moment like tiny raindrops touched by hot sunrays. He was surprised by the kind offer since Dom’s mother hadn’t even met him. _Though rare, there still are warm-hearted persons. Our world is not lost yet!_

__

Matt expressed his infinite thankfulness, but he said that he also had to ask for his grandma’s permission. The signs of jumpiness started showing up on his face and he also bit his nails as he was talking on the phone. Dominic prayed that the old lady would give her consent, however all his hope was gone when he gazed Matt’s face after the telephone conversation.

“She won’t let you?” Dom inhaled sharply, trying to hide his disappointment. Matthew nodded, and lowered his eyes. But after a second he suddenly burst out laughing.

“Ha ha, you’ve fallen for it, you’ve fallen for it!” screamed the raven-haired boy followed by his bewitching giggles. “Granny was happy to hear that I hit it off with you, and she gladly let me stay provided I’ll be home by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Excellent! I’ll call mum to tell her the good news,” Dom smiled enthusiastically, “but I should punish you for tricking me, young man!” He wagged his finger at Matt playfully. That made the dark-haired boy laugh even louder, Dominic mirroring him and ruffling Matt’s hair. A few minutes later, when Dom had already informed his mother about his concert buddy’s decision, the huge gates flung open and the mass of people streamed in blatantly.

The blonde boy goggled his eyes at the numerous persons before them, and huffed resignedly. “We will _never_ ever get in the first rows.”

“Don’t be so sure about it!” Matt  winked impishly while grabbing Dom’s arm. He sleekly navigated through the other youngsters dragging the amazed blonde with him, closer and closer to the stage. Lots of apologies left their mouths, Matt even used his elbows, but always smiled innocently whenever somebody wanted to snap at him. His efforts weren’t useless as they soon found themselves in the third row ten minutes before the concert started.

“Matt… have we flown or something?! How did you get us here?” Dominic asked as he looked around, his eyes and voice coloured by admiration and wonder. “And to top it all, Gerard  Way will be singing right in front us! Oh my God!”

“Don’t forget to breathe, Dom!” Matt laughed cheekily though his pulse was well over 100 per minute too. The girl who was standing in front of Dom decided to move to a row in the back, giving Dom the incredibly lucky opportunity to be even closer to his idols. But the blonde boy, instead of stepping forward, said the following:

“Matt, come here! Quick!” He took hold of the teenager’s right shoulder and dragged the other boy gently in front of him.

“But … but Dom, this should be your place! Why did you let me have it?” Matt asked dumbfounded. “Let’s switch positions!”

“Far from it! You’re smaller than me, so this way I can protect you partly from the aggressive pushing of the crowd. Plus, you’re not blocking my vision either.” Dom winked affably.

“I… I’m so happy that we met, Dom! I really am.” Matt’s crystal eyes glowed with genuine gratitude before his dark lashes sheepishly covered them.

“Me too…” Dom whispered back as the lights went out. From behind the sumptuous black curtain, a skinny figure dressed in a hospital nightgown came out in a wheelchair, singing the opening notes of the song ‘The end’. The crowd went crazy at the sight of the famous singer, everybody pushing with their bodies to gain a better place. 

For Matt, everything had disappeared in the moment his hero hit the stage. His eyes were focused on the platinum-head musician and he didn’t hear the noise around him. It was like a private conversation with Gerard Way, and he didn’t want to miss anything. Suddenly this feeling became overwhelming, therefore he slowly slipped back to reality and looked around him in wonder.

The singer ripped off the thin shirt revealing his black costume while the other members of the band joined him on the stage, wearing the same attire. Am I dreaming? Don’t  be silly, Matt, you must be watching a video on youtube!

But when Matt’s eyes met with Dom’s shiny orbs, he knew that everything around him was real. He was anchored in reality even though it was more beautiful than any of his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

As the band started playing harder riffs, the crowd became more and more lively and excited, pushing aggressively against the front rows. Dom was used to the hard blows therefore he tried to protect his new friend, who admitted that this was his first concert. The blonde decided that he would do everything to make it a very pleasurable experience for Matthew. He guided the thin body in front of him to move together with the rhythm of the people jumping around them; Dom was happy to see the brunet eventually abandoning himself to the powerful music.

Luckily, after the first three songs, things started to calm down a bit and Dominic decided it was time to try and take a few shots of the band. However, he always had tough luck because right before taking the photo, someone would push him and the result was a blurry mess. He cursed under his breath which didn’t escape Matt’s notice, as he turned his head around and yelled:

“Prop your forearms against my shoulders! Your hands won’t shake then!”

Dominic was surprised at first by the unusual advice, but soon he found out that it was a wise suggestion: not only did he take some incredible photos, but he could also touch Matthew which made him tingle all over. He didn’t know, but Matthew felt the same shiver running down his spine. They both smiled broadly when Dominic managed to capture Gerard Way as he jumped, on the picture appearing as if he was levitating on the stage.

However, the camera was soon forgotten when the next song, _Teenagers_ , started which seemed to be everybody’s favourite. Both boys were singing the well-known lyrics at the top of their voice:   
  


__“They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.” __  
  


This song meant so much for every young soul gathered in the Pavilion; some (like Dom) were thinking about being free, about having the courage to be different. Some saw the tyranny of parents in the lyrics and others, like Matthew, remembered the bullying and ridiculing they’d been exposed to in school. No wonder thousands of mouths sang wholeheartedly the meaningful words and pumped their fists in the air; the incendiary atmosphere was stimulating.

To calm down the noisy youngsters, the band’s next song was a slow one called _Cancer_. Dominic drew in a sharp breath, willing himself not to let his emotions gush forth, but Gerard sang it so emotionally that he soon started crying. Matthew heard it and felt his concert-friend’s chest heaving, so he looked at him and was surprised to find Dom in tears, his eyeliner smudged by the salty drops.

“It’s all right, Dom, it’s all right,” Matt whispered as he put his hand on Dom’s shoulder and rubbed his arm.

“My-my uncle died of cancer t-two months ago,” Dominic stuttered between his heartbreaking sobs, “I miss him so much!”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Matt said sympathetically, his fingers gently lacing together with Dom’s.

The taller boy looked at him gratefully; his eyes widening at the beauty of the scene around him: Matthew with his ocean blue eyes in the centre, surrounded by the delicate glow of the lighters or phones which were swayed slowly around them. Instinctively, he leaned in and hid his face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. His eyelashes fluttered against Matt’s warm skin, with what he breathed in of the boy’s pleasant smell also comforting him and easing his sobbing.

After a couple of minutes, he felt a bit awkward and broke the contact, thinking that he had annoyed Matthew who surely couldn’t wait to get rid of him. Hence his surprise when Matthew’s hand didn’t stop touching him; moreover his long, elegant fingers were rubbing soothing circles on Dom’s back while he mouthed _Disenchanted_. Well, Dom was definitely not disenchanted in his special companion; he felt more and more attracted to the delicate boy. The first accords of _Famous Last Words_ indicated the last song of the first set and the boys danced despite the sad thought that they were already over half-way through the concert. Towards the end of the song, Dom placed his chin on Matt’s right shoulder and extended the arm in which he was holding the camera.

“Smile!” he instructed the brunet before the camera flashed.

The result was a proof of how much fun they had together: their content, slightly mischievous smiles and shining eyes stood out in the sea of people. In the pause, while they were waiting for the band’s encore, they drank water and agreed that it was a great show so far. The chit-chat faded as amazing pyrotechnics announced the second set of the My Chemical Romance gig.

This second setlist comprised only songs from the old albums, especially the big hits like _Helena_ and _I’m Not Okay_. Though Dominic enjoyed the show immensely, his stomach clenched in anticipation. He was curious and nervous if the band would play his favourite old song. Dominic glanced at his watch; it was half past nine already, so the concert would finish soon. At the end of the song the band was performing, Gerard Way stepped to the microphone and thanked the cheerful crowd for their presence. Dominic bowed his head in disappointment; however, the platinum-headed singer still had something to announce:

“You’re all beautiful, thanks so much! The last song, _Demolition Lovers_ , is dedicated to everybody who’s in love!”

Hearing the singer’s words and the first accords, Dom thought that he was hallucinating; he muttered “no way” and stood dumbfounded. But he soon recovered his composure and drew closer to Matthew, just in time to whisper that this was the song he was waiting for and he begun to seductively sing the lyrics:

_ “Eyes in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway.” _

 

Matthew could not believe the sweet words that caressed his ears. He turned slowly to face the blonde and almost swooned at the sight of those plump lips uttering the lyrics for him. In that moment, he really wouldn’t have been able to stop holding Dominic’s hand or touching him in any way; he was unable to look away from the person with whom he felt secure with from the first minute they met. However, the gentle lyrics became even more touching:

__ “I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and  
I would drive on to the end with you.” __   
  


The tiny hand with the long fingers tightened its hold and blue eyes smiled affectionately at grey ones, confirming that their owner felt the same way. The boys didn’t even notice the end of the concert until people started pushing them; they were so absorbed in staring at each other. Their hands were still linked, but they would explain it by not wanting to lose each other among the high-spirited teenagers.

Before heading home, they stopped off at a gas station to refresh themselves. Matt was washing his hands when Dom joined him at the sink and started rubbing gently the sensitive skin under his eyes.

“You know, I have to make it disappear. My father doesn’t really like me wearing make-up,” Dom explained, blushing, but to his biggest surprise Matt followed his example.

“Same with my Dad,” Matt whispered sympathetically and they smiled resignedly at their reflection in the mirror.

Luckily, Dom didn’t live far from the Pavilion, so they got home before ten o’clock. Sandy, like a nosy old lady, spied them from the window and announced her parents of the boys’ arrival.

Mrs. Howard hurried in the hallway to welcome their little guest. Her warm tone set Matthew’s nerves at peace; he was quite nervous about meeting Dom’s parents, but Mrs. Howard was extremely kind:

“Hello, boys! How was the concert? Did you have fun?” 

She kissed the cheeks of both boys which really astonished Matthew since he hadn’t previously experienced much maternal love. At first, the lump in his throat prevented him from speaking, so he initially appeared to be shy, but he soon felt confident enough to talk freely. He smiled and acted very politely, therefore even the more severe Mr. Howard took an immediate liking into him.

Mrs. Howard invited the boys in the kitchen to have a light supper before going to bed. Now it was Sandy’s time to interrogate the boys; she wanted to know every detail of the gig and snatched Tom’s camera to look at the photos her brother had taken. Matthew excused himself to the bathroom and Dominic looked suspiciously at Sandy:

“What? Why are you grinning like that?”

Sandy’s sly smile didn’t fade and she could finally ask her pressing question: “You like him, don’t you?”

Dominic blushed instantly before mumbling something incoherently and looked everywhere but in his sister’s knowing eyes.

Sandy reassured him kindly: “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my mouth shut! Oh and if you want, I’ll be listening to Metallica to cover the noises.”

Dominic sprayed everywhere the water he was drinking and yelled “SANDY!” while blushing even more, but the girl continued laughing heartily. Matthew joined them at the stairs and looked baffled when Sandy wished them to have fun and ran away, not before winking mischievously. He looked inquisitively at Dom who could barely mumble a “She’s crazy” explanation.

“So, this is my room,” the blonde announced as he opened the door and let Matthew enter.

His mother had already prepared an extra pillow and cover for Matt, therefore Dominic only gave the brunet pyjamas. As Matt washed before turning in for the night, Dom himself used his parents’ bathroom and felt much better after a warm shower. However, he was worried that Matthew might not like sleeping in the same bed with him; it was true that it was a double bed and they had a lot of space, but who knows, he might be averse to the idea.

To his relief, Matthew was already in the bed, smiling sleepily as he entered.

“What a night…lucky that we have time to sleep,” Dominic stated as he placed his phone on the nightstand and turned off the lights.

“Right. Thanks so much for everything,” Matthew said softly as not to break the velvet darkness of the night.

Dominic shifted uneasily. He had a perfect day, but somehow, something was missing. A few moments later he heard the brunet singing softly the following lyrics from _Famous Last Words_ :

__“'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead.” 

__

Unconsciously, he crept closer to Matt’s warm body and placed an innocent kiss on the smaller boy’s left cheek. He felt the thin boy blushing and shivering, but those long fingers he fantasized about travelled to his hair and stroked it gently. Their lips soon united in the darkness, silent moans escaping their mouths and dancing in the moonlight. The light pecks expressed more than hundreds of words ever could and the boys fell asleep hand in hand. They had never had such sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Gentle, playful spring sunrays slunk in the small garret, determined to add a touch of golden glow to the two sleeping figures in the bed. Matthew woke up naturally, feeling more than comfortable in the clean, white sheets. His body seemed to be still buzzing from the concert of the previous day; however, the atmosphere was peaceful and filled him with a sense of pure serenity.

 

After a few moments, Matthew felt watched, and turning slightly to his right, he saw a pair of a bit sleepy, but smiling eyes admiring his features. He blushed and sank under the duvet, suddenly self-conscious and too shy to face Dom. The mischievous blonde followed him under the warm and slightly dim shelter, puffing air on Matthew’s nape and slowly dipping his fingers in the long, black locks. The shy “kitten” purred with pleasure as expert digits scratched his scalp, his satisfaction growing even more when Dom placed a light kiss on the back of his neck.

 

Matthew giggled and finally gathered his courage to turn and face Dom. His blue eyes searched sheepishly for any sign of rejection on Dominic’s face, but all he could see was affection in the greyish eyes and a small, flirtatious smile playing on the full lips. As to silence Matt’s doubts, Dominic leaned in and pecked his nose. The brunet couldn’t resist any more and pulled the blonde boy closer.

 

Matthew’s left hand lightly stroked Dominic’s hip and the tip of his fingers slipped under the blonde’s pyjama top. He blushed and was at the point of removing his hand, but Dominic encouraged his exploration, therefore Matt had the privilege of feeling the soft, warm skin under his curious touch. They drew closer and closer to each other until Dominic placed his hand on Matt’s hair. The boys looked deeply in each other’s eyes, smiling before kissing slowly. Matthew felt his heart swelling with joy as he finally understood the term of ‘morning euphoria’.

 

Several minutes later, the boys were still in bed, with Dominic showing his poster collection to Matthew when they heard a knocking on the door. It was Dominic’s mother:

 

“Good morning, boys! Did you sleep well?” she smiled when the teenagers answered ‘yes’ grinning. “Very well! What do you say about a delicious breakfast? You don’t have to dress up yet, come and eat in your pj’s.”

 

Matt was surprised by the suggestion, but it was clear that the family was used to such lazy weekend breakfasts. When the boys entered the kitchen, Sandy was drinking cocoa in her pink pyjamas and Mr. Howard only bothered to put on a dressing gown. The small brunet felt at ease among the high-spirited and kind family, eating well and contributing with witty remarks to the discussion.

 

Dominic couldn’t take his eyes off of his new friend, but he also noticed his lynx-eyed sister observing him and Matthew with a mysterious smile. He poked her unawares and whispered roguishly in her ear if she was able to fall asleep with Metallica or if she decided to go to sleep without music. Sandy, always up to funny provocations, asked loudly in front of their parents:

 

“I passed your door this morning and I heard you two giggling like crazy schoolgirls. I wonder what was so funny. Care to share?”

 

Sandy looked at the blushing boys with a fake innocent expression, fluttering her eyelashes and almost burst out with laughter when her brother stuttered something about Matt and him telling jokes to each other. She kept grinning devilishly even when Dominic glowered at her persistently, his angry gaze promising revenge later.

 

The boys went back to Dom’s room; they still had a couple of hours until the bus would leave to Teignmouth. Dominic downloaded the pictures he took at the concert and admired them proudly with his new friend. He burnt them onto a CD to give Matthew a little souvenir of their fantastic concert experience. The brunet was happy to have it, but his eyes saddened gradually as he fiddled with the CD case. Dominic didn’t fail to notice the change in his mood:

 

“What’s wrong, Matt? Did I say something stupid?”

 

Matthew shook his head silently and only spoke when the blonde sat beside him and started caressing his left cheek: “No, you were absolutely amazing the whole time. The problem is that…that I have to go home soon and I’d like to spend more time with you. Get to know you properly…”

 

Dominic hugged the thin boy and after he swallowed the lump in his throat, he assured his new friend that they would keep in touch through phone calls and mails.

 

“I know it’s not the best way to continue such a fresh relationship, but that’s the most we can do. I could visit you in the spring holiday, if you want to,” the boy said, smiling.

 

“That would be lovely,” Matt whispered and stroked Dominic’s arm thankfully.

 

“Oh, didn’t Mum tell you that we’re going to Teignmouth for two weeks this summer?” a cheerful voice announced from the threshold.

 

Matthew and Dominic jumped in surprise and took their hands off of each other. Sandy cackled and flung her hand: “Oh, don’t bother for me; I knew what was going on from the first moment! Besides, you two look really cute!”

 

Matt blushed, but Dom tried to change the subject quickly: “You’re not lying? We’ll really go to Teignmouth?”

 

“Yep, just heard Mum and Dad discussing about it.”

 

“You mean, you’ve just eavesdropped, huh?” her brother laughed heartily, joining Matt on the bed.

 

Sandy rolled her eyes: “Call it what you want, but thanks to me, the lovebirds can be happy! So you should be rather grateful, young man, that I made your farewell much less bitter!”

 

“Thank you, Sandy!” the boys said in chorus, a bit mockingly, but definitely pleased by the unexpected good news.

 

“I’ll buy you the best ice cream when you come in the summer, okay?” Matthew smiled as Sandy’s eyes lit up.

 

“Don’t make such an offer; she’ll spend your whole fortune!” Dominic chimed in playfully, snuggling up to the brunet.

 

Sandy huffed and threw a pillow at her impish brother, scolding him as she left the lovebirds alone: “You just want to show off in front of Matt now, but we both know that you’re always stealing my clothes and make-up products.”

 

Matt cackled heartily throughout the siblings’ amusing banter, realising how much fun he missed by not having any brothers. His lips placed a sweet kiss on Dominic’s forehead and hugged the blonde tightly.

 

* * * * *

 

“Are you sure you want me to bother you daily with mails and phone calls?” Dominic asked, holding Matt’s hands as they were waiting in the bus station.

 

“Do you even need to ask that? I actually insist you do it,” Matthew replied, entwining his long fingers with the blonde’s.

 

Dominic hummed softly a well-known My Chemical Romance song: _“Now I know that I can’t make you stay, but where’s your heart…”_

 

A much desired kiss was born on their lips at the memory of the concert which brought them together, the minutes they could spend in each other’s company waning too fast…

 

“Thank you so much for everything, Dom! I’m incredibly happy that we met; you were so kind and helped me and…and I don’t even know how to repay your services,” Matthew whispered, fiddling with something in his hand. “Here, take this onyx bracelet, so whenever you look at it, you’ll remember me.”

 

Dominic was speechless at first: “But Matt, I can’t take it, it’s your jewellery!”

 

“I have one just like that at home,” the thinner boy smiled confidently, his nimble fingers already pulling the black bracelet on Dominic’s golden wrist. “They say it brings wisdom and fidelity to the owner.”

 

“Is this a subtle message that I should polish my mind? Or a threat? ‘You’d better not cheat on me because I’m secretly a wizard’?”

 

Matt punched the laughing blonde’s shoulder playfully, but his cheeks still turned a bit pink by the implication of the last sentence.

 

“Does that mean that you’ll, you know, erm…won’t seduce anybody else?” the brunet asked with an apparent indifference, though his heart was pounding anxiously as he waited for the answer.

 

“Oh, is little Matty already jealous?” Dominic smirked, even though he could leap for joy that the boy he had taken to his bosom felt the same way as he did.

 

He leaned in and kissed Matthew so passionately that there was no doubt that he wouldn’t even look at somebody else. They hugged even more tightly when the tires of the bus stopped with a loud creak. Matt had to get up on the vehicle. He would leave in a few minutes. Dominic hugged the brunet again, kissing him sweetly and trying to memorise as many details as possible about his – now official – boyfriend.

 

“Take care, love, okay? Have a safe trip and call me when you get home!”

 

Matt just nodded wordlessly, his cold fingers unwilling to let go of Dominic’s warm hand. He got on the bus and occupied a seat by the window to spend the last minutes in Plymouth watching the lovely blonde who was smiling reassuringly at him. Matt had an idea and drew a heart on the window. Dom smiled and winked, sending a kiss in reply.

 

hgyg

 

The engine started and fear arose in the boys’ heart. Matt placed his hands on the window and Dominic did the same on the outside. Watery eyes looked at each other, but the promise of a bright future made them able to smile as the bus left.

Matthew leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, reliving the sweetest moments he spent with Dominic. His fingers typed a quick message to Dominic:

** “You asked me where’s my heart…I think you should check under your pillow because I can’t seem to find it. :) Mxx” **

He didn’t expect such a quick reply and almost swooned when he read it:

**  
“I  ♥ you too. Xx” **

Matthew couldn’t stop smiling. For once, he felt complete and couldn’t wait until he would hold Dominic in his arms again. He knew his heart was in the best place.


End file.
